Adventures: Two Kidnappings
by My Thoughts and Opinions
Summary: When Ryder and Chase are kid/pupnapped, it's up to the rest of the PAW Patrol to find them. Or is there another way about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! I now have the first chapter of a new multi-part story under the 'Adventures' title for you here. Forget not to REAR, please!**

**DISCLAIMER: Never have I ever ... owned rights to this animated TV show.**

"Come on, The Expert!"

"I am not going. I will not go."** [Department of Redundancy Department.]**

"But we need you and your skills for this to work!"

Chase and The Expert were arguing as to whether the albino pup detective, bloodied back and all, would partake in a recent mission that had come up. Mr. Porter's restaurant had been robbed again. **[This may become a Running Gag as we move forward.]**

"Just remember the last time we did this. It's probably the same," The Expert said, currently laying in his pup house, with Chase outside it.

"I won't risk it." Chase was adamant that The Expert go with him.

"And why not? Why do you need me, in particular?" The Expert questioned. **[Why are you able to predict speech? These two questions are unanswered mysteries of the world. ... What? Who says they're not on the list?]**

"You should know how to deal with what these criminals do!" Chase shouted, and he immediately recognised that at which he had hinted. **[Fail sentence 1.]** He hung his head and sighed. "Permission to strike the previous sentence."

"Granted," The Expert stated. "Try again."

Chase cleared his throat and restarted. "You know how to adjust to anything that might come our way!" **[Fail sentence 2. Don't you just wish life came with a backspace button for your sentences when you mess up?]**

The Expert tilted his head. "Says the spy."

Chase grumbled something unintelligible and said again, "Permission to strike." **[Granted again, Chase.]**

After several minutes of stating and striking, Chase forfeited. "Alright, I'll leave you be. Enjoy your time alone." **[Knowing Rere, he'll not be alone.]**

The Expert half-shrugged as Chase retreated to go with Ryder, who was waiting. **[Half-shrug.]**

"I just hope that nobody gets injured this time around," The Expert remarked to no one. **[Well, only you've gotten hurt during these missions, so I'm sure everyone will be unscathed.]**

"New mission?" A familiar, friendly voice came from, strangely, on top of the white house. **[I'm now wondering how Chase didn't see her. Camouflage, you say? Possibly.] **It was the female albino New Zealand heading dog.

"Yes, but one on which I won't be going," the male albino Bernese mountain dog replied.

"Why is that?" Rere asked, sounding a little unquiet. **[Unquiet. What a strange word. It doesn't mean loud... for some reason.]**

The Expert half-sighed. "Come on down and see for yourself why." He curled up into a white ball of fur, fully aware of what was going to happen next.

Rere hopped down off the house and turned to see what was essentially the same as someone else dead. Her beloved _Ko Taku Aroha_ had several red lines of blood on his back, no doubt caused by stripes he had recently received. Her reaction was near to apoplectic. **[I don't want to see her if he actually does die. No foreshadowing.]**

"What happened to you? Who did this? When I..." She began to rant with increasing dyspepsia. **[Hey, a word with a drink inside of it! Dys-Pepsi-a! How cool!]**

"Hey, hey, calm down now. Don't worry about that." His uncharacteristically soothing tone conciliated her almost instantly. **[More proof that a stoic isn't so unfeeling after all.]** "Now, I'll tell you what transpired, as long as you won't hunt down anyone." Rere laughed.

"Okay. I won't hunt anyone down," she promised, using his words. **[His words? Did he invent them? 'No' is my guess. So how are they his words? ... Oh. Never mind, I'm stupid.]**

"All well and good." The Expert took a breath and then invited her to sit by him as he recollected the past events, which she did. Rere couldn't stop herself from licking his wounds as he talked. **[I'm sure she could. She just wanted to do it.]**

Meanwhile, Chase was succeeding better than he had dared to hope. Almost everything was as it had been last time, and all seemed to be going well. **[See, this is why you listen to The Expert. He knew it would be like this.]**

Too well.

Unfortunately, neither he nor Ryder with him saw the disaster about to befall them.

As Chase was about to discover the location of the stolen items, he was captured in a sack and was lifted away from the ground. Ryder had a similar fate, as he was also unable to see due to a sack that was thrown onto his shoulders. The two were taken from the area by a pair of tall men with red masks. **[Kind of a bright colour. Standing out. Like my stupidity, you know?]**

A third masked man took Ryder's Pup Pad and called the one pup available; that is, the one unfamiliar to him. **[Worst. Decision. Ever. Plothole.]**

The Expert had just finished telling the story of the marks on his back when the call came in. He answered essentially wordlessly; all he said was, "Hey." **[Super blunt. Awesome.]**

A deep voice from the other side said, "We have kidnapped Ryder and Chase of the PAW Patrol." **[Battle of the Blunts! Who will win? ... It's a one-horse race, isn't it?]**

Rere, listening on, silently gasped with a terrified expression on her face. The man continued. "We expect a ransom of $100 million by the end of the week, or they will never return to you." **[Who do you think they are, the bank?]**

**A cliffhanger, hmm? Interesting... Anyway, sit tight for the next chapter!**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! I present to you the second instalment of 'The Kidnapping' here in 'Adventures'. Picking up exactly from where we left off, Chase and Ryder were taken hostage by a group of men. What will become of them? And what will the PAW Patrol do? Find out now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I would have said that I don't own rights to PAW Patrol, but that was a previously established fact, thereby negating reiteration.**

Rere, listening on, silently gasped with a terrified expression on her face. The man continued. "We expect a ransom of $100 million by the end of the week, or they will never return to you." **[Who do you think they are, the bank?]**

The kidnapper was about to hang up when The Expert answered, the same as always. "No." **[Well, then.]**

Rather surprised, the man asked what The Expert had said.

"I said 'No.'. I know that you will not kill them. You are trying to threaten us simply to get the money quickly." The man's eyes widened. **[This is what is known as an Oh Crap! moment. Also, this guy's dead.]**

"That is a lie," he tried to say, but The Expert just went on.

"I know what you are doing. You are heavily in debt to a dangerous person or group of people, and you must give them a large sum of money to pay off the debt. If you do not, you will be killed." **[Literally.]**

"Why are you lying?!" The man sounded desperate. The Expert didn't care. **[I expected him not to care anyway, so not surprised.]**

"You phrased your words very cleverly, though. You said that we would never see them again. And while this may be true, it is for a different reason. As you are the only ones who know where they are, we cannot ask anyone else for their location if - no, when you are killed." The Expert paused before smirk-asking, "Am I still lying?" **[That's the beauty of The Expert's stoicism. Even the funniest of lines are delivered in total deadpan, and this makes them even better.]**

The man on the other side had had enough. He ended the call and walked away from the hostages to report to the others. **[That's right! Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more! Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more. ... Have I really just sung that in public?]**

Rere, on the other hand, was astonished by what he had done. "How - " The Expert cut her off, as expected.** [Rule. Number. One. Please. You of all people should know that!]**

"I'm an expert at these things," he stated. **[Of course.]**

_And that's why they call him The Expert,_ she thought before asking, "So we're going to sit here and do nothing until a week passes?"

The Expert replied, "No, of course not. ... We're going to tell the others, then do nothing until a week passes." **[Lovely Bait-and-Switch by The Expert.]**

Rere laughed and rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

Meanwhile, the masked man who had called The Expert had returned to his partners-in-crime and was about to tell them what had occurred. **[That's probably going to give him a premature death.]**

"The one you called," began the apparent leader, "what did you say, and what did he say thereafter?"

"I said that which we had prepared beforehand, but he saw right through it. He saw right through us." **[What is with these guys' speech style? I thought mine and the stupidity laced within was bad.]**

"What do you mean?" **[I feel like I should say something about Justin Bieber here, but that would anger me and probably someone else too. So, no.]**

"He re-stated our entire threatening idea to me when I delivered the message. He talked about us wanting the money quickly, he talked about The Deathstar Mafia who we owe money to, and even saw straight through your idea of ambiguity in the message to strike fear into them." **[He is The Expert, after all.]**

The ringleader became genuinely concerned and frightened at what the recipient of their call had found out; in a matter of seconds, on top of that. **[This may be the start of a Villainous Breakdown for this guy.]**

"How are we to get the cash now?" The other kidnapper chimed in.

The leader pondered this. He said cantankerously, "I don't know. We'll have to come up with something different." **[And The Expert will see right through it again. It's not going to work.]**

Marshall was busy sleeping in his fiery red pup house when his tag would went off. He groggily answered, "What is it?"

"Come into the Lookout. I have an announcement to make. Oh, and get the other pups whilst you're at it."

Marshall recognised the supreme flatness in the voice. "Why didn't you get them?" **[Lampshaded laziness.]**

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Oh, alright then. I'll get the others," Marshall mumbled lazily. He arose and proceeded to round up the rest of the pups. **[Don't fall asleep now, okay?]**

The Expert then took the liberty of contacting Tracker so that he would know what had happened. This was because of the fact that The Expert had not introduced himself to Tracker. **[Makes sense.]**

After a while, Tracker responded to the summoning. "Bueno?" **[Fact about me: I love Spanish. It's easily my second language and I'm most definitely going to be using it to the max. Cool? Cool. Also, no comments during this Spanish segment.]**

"Buenos días, Tracker."

Tracker realised that The Expert was a fellow Spanish-speaker and switched to full Spanish. "¿Quién habla?"

"Llámame 'El Experto'. Y tengo un mensaje para ti."

"¿De verdad? Dame ese mensaje. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Desafortunadamente, tengo malas noticias. Ryder y Chase han desaparecidos. Alguien los secuestró."

"¿Qué?"

"Qué malo, ¿no?"

"Sí, esto es muy mal. De todas maneras, ¿qué necesitamos hacer?"

The Expert paused before saying, "Nada."

"Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué tienes?"

"Nada. Necesitamos hacer nada, porque si hacemos nada, el problema desaparecerá."

"¿Cómo - "

"En realidad, no hay problema. Digo este porque las personas quienes son responsables sólo quieren el dinero. Si no lo reciben en una semana, estarán asesinados."

"Ah, ya entiendo. Esperamos una semana, y después de esa semana esas personas estarán matados, y nosotros vamos en busca de Chase y Ryder."

"Exactamente."

"Muy bien... yo pienso. Pero una pregunta más. ¿Cómo - "

"Soy un experto de estas cosas."

Tracker smiled at that. **[I promise you, none of this involved Google Translate.]**

Marshall had meanwhile gathered the remaining pups, including Everest. They all plodded inside the Lookout to see The Expert waiting for them.

"What do you have to say?" Everest asked, to which The Expert half-sighed and covered his ears. **[This is going to cause quite an uproar, I sense...]**

"Ryder and Chase have been kidnapped."

**Complete! Another cliffhanger, but that's gonna be the case in this subseries. What do you think will happen next? You don't have to tell me unless you want to do so. Please EAR, please!**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! I have prepared another chapter of 'Adventures' for you today, and this will continue the subseries 'Two Kidnappings'. In this chapter, something interesting happens. I'm not gonna spoil it, though, so you'll have to read to find out. An EAR would be quite nice too.**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, what a tragedy. The rights to the show have died and been buried yesterday, and no one knows the location of the tomb. Looks like none of us can get them now. ... Just kidding. Sorry.**

The group was put into a state of complete petrifaction at the awful news; every one of them simply stood there, struck dumb as their minds tried to wrap around that sentence. And when they did...

"What?!" they all shouted in tandem. **[To be expected.]**

"We have to get them back!" **[Yes, you do. We know that already.]**

"Where are they?!" **[Well, we don't know that already.]**

"When I find the guys that did this, I'm gonna..." **[You had better not say more than that.]**

Suddenly, the group fell silent. They all turned to The Expert with hardened eyes, suspecting that he was a part of the guilty party. They took action and pinned him down.

"You better tell us where they are, or you're going to regret messing with them," Skye threatened The Expert, the rest of the PAW Patrol with equally fearsome faces. **[That escalated pretty quickly.] **The recipient of the threat was not even close to being scared. **[Of course not. Who expected otherwise?]**

He said nothing.

Skye lost her patience very quickly and stated darkly, "Fine. We'll force it out of you if you don't talk." With that, she pressed her two front paws on The Expert's neck. **[I question this.]**

He didn't move a single muscle, despite losing oxygen. **[Well, technically, the body needs oxygen to respire aerobically and give the muscles a high-energy-providing substance known as adenosine triphosphate. Without enough oxygen, the body respires anaerobically and doesn't make adenosine triphosphate. Instead, the result, along with low-energy adenosine diphosphate, is a toxic waste substance called lactic acid, which burns in your muscles. That's the burn you feel after strenuous exercises. Anyway, the lactic acid would burn The Expert's muscles too much for him to be able to move at all... I think. Also, useless biology info.]**

"I'm not gonna let you go until you say something. And if you don't, we can always press harder."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a minatorially calm voice from the door of the Lookout. The pups looked over and saw Rererangi with an unreadable expression on her face. **[They're all dead. Not literally.]** Now it was the PAW Patrol's turn to be frightened. They scrambled away from The Expert, who was now immobile, as fast as possible.

"Oh, hi Rere. Uh,... how long have you been there?" Marshall asked apprehensively.

"Long enough," Rere replied. **[Long enough. That's pretty blunt. As is what happens when you spend time with The Expert.]**

"How long is long enough?" Zuma questioned.

"Maybe from the part where you all threatened him for no particularly good reason." **[Yeah. Maybe from there.]**

"Oh. You saw that?" Skye fake-smiled to cover up her edginess.

"Yes. I did." She hadn't raised her voice yet. **[The Expert Syndrome.]**

There was a prolonged period of silence.

"So... what are you going to do?" Marshall asked.

Rere took a breath. "First, I'm going to make sure that he's alright." She walked slowly up to The Expert to do just that. **[So she waited until someone asked her what she was going to do, to do it. Odd.]**

The pups tried to leave as quickly and as quietly as possible, but they were stopped by Rere saying, "Don't move. I still have something to say to you." The PAW Patrol looked at each other with a sort of neuroticism in their eyes.

After a couple of minutes, Rere had deduced that the unconscious pup was just that and not dead. **[Thankfully for everyone else.] **She wheeled around to face the others, who felt themselves become considerably smaller.** [Figurative shrinking is figurative and actually existent.]**

"Now. Let's talk about why you did what you did," the albino New Zealand heading dog said softly.

Visibly shaking, Skye explained the whole reason behind their motives.

"Let me get this straight. You were told that Ryder and Chase had been kidnapped, and you figured, 'Hey! _Ko Taku Aroha_ must have done it, because he's done some pretty crazy things in the past!', and so you effectively suffocated him to unconsciousness just to learn where they are?" **[#LameExcuseAlert.]**

There were nods all around.

"Well, I got news for you: What you did was completely uncalled for, ludicrously ridiculous, and utterly useless. You wanna know why? It's because the guy that you essentially strangled is the one who saved you from this very situation!" She began to speak with more agitation. "And yet, you had the audacity," she enunciated that word, "to make him suffer with zero proof! What would Ryder think about this? What would Chase? You all know that they would undeniably be upset, even if he had been guilty of your charges. And you know what I think? I think I should choke you all myself!" **[Oh no. Now they really are all dead.] **She paused, and then spoke again to the ashamed and scared pups in a gentler tone, "But I won't. What I will do, is I will tell you what happened. Then you'll have the opportunity see the error of your ways and appreciate the work he did for you." **[That is indeed a better method of problem solving. Plothill.]**

"You won't leave me out, though, right?" The Expert was back into the real world, to the relief of every pup present.

"No, of course not. You're the star of the show."

At the end of the story, the PAW Patrol pups were unable to look either of the albino pups in the eyes, for the sheer shame that they felt.** [And also because the Sun was shining on them, which made it literally impossible to look at them and preserve eyesight. ... Nope? Not close to the real reason? Who said so?]**

"So you see, that's what happened."

The pups nodded solemnly. They saw what a grave mistake they had committed.

"And I trust you will not leap to conclusions and lead to confusions?" The Expert asked. **[#Rafiki.]**

More nods.

"Good. Now we wait."

Rocky piped up. "What about Tracker? He needs to know too."

The Expert would-have-smiled. "Already did that." **[Insight by me! Haha! Take that, unawareness and stupidity!]**

"How? Do you understand Spanish?" asked Rocky. **[We must understand that Tracker does not talk only Spanish. Therefore, this question is nugatory.]**

"¿Qué piensas? What do you think?"

"This guy has, like, an endless weperwtoiwe of skills, dude," Zuma whispered to Rubble, who nodded. **[He is The Expert, after all.]**

"So we're all set to wait out these kidnappers," Marshall said. **[We just established that essentially 6 lines ago!]**

Before The Expert could respond, however, his collar lit up, indicating a call coming through. A familiar voice on the other side stated, "Your time has been cut to three days. Give us what we ask for, or we will come for you ourselves and we will get rid of you." **[$200 says The Expert sees straight through them again. These guys don't learn, do they?]**

**And another one ends with a cliffhanger, as per usual. This one took me a while to formulate in my brain, but you don't care about that, so long as you get your chapter uploaded to you and you can read it. So, to end discussion, please EAR!**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! The Two Kidnappings continues in this chapter. What happens next is fairly self-explanatory; you read and find out. ****Just as a quick heads-up, I will be busier once September rolls around -**** That's not important whatsoever, me! All that needs to be said is, 'Please REAR!' So, please REAR!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah, we get it. You own all the rights, Nickelodeon and co. Don't rub it in.**

The Expert looked at his tag in undetectable chagrin and spoke. "Oh. These guys again. How are you doing today?" **[He's doing this with a little more snark than the last time. Fun!]**

The man sounded a little shocked by the sort of informal greeting, but answered nonetheless. "Better than you will be."

"I see. Well, we're still not giving you that money you want, so better enjoy your time while you can." **[Make that a lot more snark than the last time. More fun!]**

"What is he doing?" Zuma asked Rere. He got a deadpan expression in response. "Oh, wight." **[What is with these guys and short term memory? Come on, Zuma! We just established what he's doing! Pay more attention!]**

"I'm going to cut your time down to two days if you keep doing this," the kidnapper said.

"Well, I don't mind. It would be nice to see the world, so you can come whenever you want in the week," The Expert stated. **[Okay. That was a bit odd.]**

There was silence for a few seconds. "What?"

"Oh? You don't remember when you said 'get rid of you.'? Short term memory loss must be kicking in."

"Some nerve." **[Hypocrite. Stupid hypocrite.]**

"This from the ones who are trying the same thing, that they know won't work, on the same guy, on whom they know it won't work." **[That's what I said...]**

The man growled. "Three days, or you won't be here anymore." He tried to hang up quickly, but The Expert just stopped him again.

"Awesome. It's vacation time. Who's excited?" **[Me! Me! I am! I'm excited!] **There were cheers from the other pups upon provocation from Rere. **[And I didn't need provocation! Ha! Take that, pups!]**

"What do you mean?" The kidnapper was a bit nervous about having another secret plan uncovered.

"You said, 'get rid of you.' and 'you won't be here anymore.'. What else besides a free, albeit forced, vacation could this mean?" The Expert asked. **[A relocation programme? A witness protection program? An exchange student programme?]**

"That we will kill you!" He shouted it with some ferocity, but not a single eyelash was batted by anyone. **[I didn't blink as I typed this. So, expected.]**

"But is that what you mean?" **[Armor-Piercing Question, or APQ.]**

Silence.

The pups were getting rather impatient with the man on the line. They thought him really stupid for trying the same thing twice, when he knew it wasn't going to work the second time. **[I ... oh, never mind.]**

Finally, there was a sound of rage from said man. "Fine! You win. Follow the crime scene evidence to find what you want." With that, he ended the call and the PAW Patrol rejoiced. **[Cue the 'Celebration Time' song.]**

In the midst of the celebration, however, The Expert disappeared to the crime scene. And it wasn't until he arrived there that the others realised that he was gone. **[You all are very slow. How could nobody have noticed the deficiency of white in the room?]**

"Where'd he go?" Marshall asked. **[Really? Just... really?]**

"To the crime scene, Marshall," said an irked Skye.

"Should we go with him?" Zuma questioned. **[Let me use my powers of spoilers to say, 'Let me use my powers of telepathy to communicate the answer.'.]**

They all looked at each other as if telegraphing the answer to each other, before all dashing outside for their rigs - with the exception of Rere, of course. **[I wanted to do that! That's not fair!]**

Meanwhile, The Expert had followed the evidence from the crime scene and had located the site of the kidnappings. He surveyed the area and discovered two 'sacked' and bound individuals, whom he instantaneously recognised to be Ryder and Chase. Before he could go to them and free them, he was stopped by the three kidnappers, each with a gun drawn and pointed to him. **[Why can't I just make things easy for once?]**

"Are you the one who has been answering our calls and foiling our plots?" one asked. **[Straightforward.]**

The Expert, emotionless as per usual, simply answered, "Yes." **[Versus straightforward.]**

"Are you prepared to pay the price for this?"

"It better not be the old charged price of $100 million." This served to make the men more angry. **[Snaaaaark!]**

"No. Actually - "

"The price is my life? Well, at least you're all smarter than the last guy that tried to kill me." **[Great! Speech predictions! Yay!]**

The kidnappers were surprised by the speech prediction. "How - "

"Never ask that around me. It usually doesn't end well for you." **[By that, he means that I will shout this at you. ... RULE NUMBER ONE! I don't care if you don't know him. Follow. It. Or else.] **The Expert was a bit tired of these men and yawned. This aggravated them more.

"A life for two. Isn't that fair?" one kidnapper asked, getting the topic back on track. The Expert completely ignored him and began to sing, of all things. **[He can sing? Endless repertoire much?]**

"This is the song that doesn't end. **[Hey, I know this song!]** It just goes on and on, my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end. It just goes on and on, my friend. ..."

As the song was being sung, the PAW Patrol and Rererangi were watching on, and they saw the men drop their guns to their sides in favour of listening to the iterating song in wonder at how The Expert was able to sing such an annoying song in such a situation as this. **[Firstly, the song is annoying, yes, but it's not that annoying. Secondly, if the guy can calmly pick apart your plans, would you actually be surprised by this?]**

"How come they're not trying to shoot him anymore?" Rubble inquired.

"He has that kind of stunning effect on people," Rere answered, facing the young English bulldog. **[One way or another. Isn't that right, Rere?]** She turned back to the unfolding pseudo-drama to see one man roll his eyes and raise his gun again, the others following suit. She snarled and muttered under her breath, "Nobody messes with my _Ko Taku Aroha_. Especially not you." **[They're dead. Enough said. ... That rhymes, actually.] **She emerged from their viewing area and pelted toward the kidnappers.

"Where are you going?!" Skye asked in a loud whisper. Rere didn't hear her; she was already out of earshot. **[That's fast.]** Skye tried to run off after her, but she was prevented from doing so by Everest, who said, "Let her go. She'll be fine." **[You hope.]**

Rere, meanwhile, lunged at the armed men and attacked them with a wrath unequalled by any girl before her. She subdued them in ten seconds flat and held them on the ground, mainly through intimidation. **[I was going to put an impressed comment here, but no words would describe my impressed...ness.]**

"_Kaore tetahi e tukuna ana Ko Taku Aroha. Haere atu i konei i tenei wa._ _Kaua e hoki mai ano ki konei, no te mea ki te mahi koe, ka pouri koe,_" she browbeat them in her native tongue with a growl so pronounced that her words were almost unintelligible. **[I warn you, Google Translate is not reliable here.]** The men, despite not understanding a single word, agreed hastily for fear that the spine-chilling white dog on top of them would proceed to kill them if they did otherwise. Rere let them get up, and they retreated with their tails between their legs. **[Um, if that were possible.]** Rere watched them go rather triumphantly.

The rest of the PAW Patrol emerged from hiding and immediately ran to free the hostages, who were just as happy to see them as they were to see the hostages. There were hugs all around. **[#HugNation.]**

While this was going on, Rere turned to The Expert and hugged him. She asked, "Are you alright?"

The Expert returned the embrace and said, "That's for you, Rererangi." **[Nope! You're wrong. You're finally wrong! ... It's for both of you.]**

When the two broke apart, The Expert was put into another one by Chase, who began to say that The Expert had been like a brother to him and that he was happy that his 'brother' had saved him, blah, blah, blah. **[Oh , no. Now the normal text is starting to become like me! Soon I won't have a job! Is anyone hiring?]**

Ryder then gave The Expert his gratitude by - oh, who cares right now. **[No... no, no, no! My job! It's goooone!]**

After the grand reunion, the PAW Patrol returned home, the rescuers feeling victorious and the rescued feeling grateful for being saved. However, when Chase and Ryder asked the other pups what had taken place while they were away, all of the pups - sans The Expert and Rererangi - ran away as fast as they could. **[Well, at least I have one more thing to say. ... Well, then. ... And that's it from me. Ciao forever, friends.]**

**We. Are. Done at last! Document deletion hit me kinda hard with this one, but it's out now and that's what matters. On a sadder note, our commentator has had his job taken from him, but the words that he has left with us will be remembered for the rest of the stories, after his departure. ... You didn't believe that, did you? Don't tell him yet, but he will be rehired in the next story in 'Misadventures'! Long live the comments! ... Back on track, please EAR!**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


End file.
